It'll be ok
by Theengineerfan176
Summary: After his family's death, 5 year old Johnathan feels as if he was responsible for their passing. He goes to Townsville to end his life, only to be rescued by a certain trio of super powered girls.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Little Johnathan was being held back by two gang members, being forced to watch his family get tortured.

I don't know why they are doing this. We just asked for directions and they led us to this alley.

The gang members were electrocuting them, and shooting them. I noticed that my brother was not moving, and not screaming like mom and dad. Two gang members left, and came back

with a bucket of water. They poured it on him. After receiving no response, they poured gasoline on him.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

He was soaked in gasoline. One of them struck a match on the side of the box.

"NO! NO!"

He dropped the match on him.

That moment, I stopped thinking. I stopped moving. I stopped talking. I showed no emotions. I just sat there and did absolutely nothing as the gang members threw Mom and Dad at a brick wall. They pulled out shotguns.

I fully expected what was going to happen. I sat there, numb. Knowing that I couldn't do anything to save them from what was about to happen to them. I heard the blast. I saw the bullets fly.

I saw my parents die.

The gang members said nothing, as they took my mom's former purse, and my dad's wallet, and then they ran away, into the streets of Citysville.

I didn't even try to see if they were alive, as I knew they were dead. I just ran into the streets of Citysville until I reached the bridge. I decided to cross it. I didn't know where I was going, and honestly, I

didn't care. I just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the country. I could feel, but I didn't have any emotions. I was emotionally numb. It was dark, but I could see that the sun was about to

come up. I was thinking. Thinking about how I could have saved them. Thinking that their deaths were caused by me. I saw lights. Lights that reached into the sky. It was another city.

I kept walking until I reached the city. The sun was starting to come up, so people were starting to come out to either go to work or do whatever they needed to do.

I went to a bench to lie down, as I was extremely tired. I had to sleep for at least 12 hours, as it was already 7 o'clock. Something suddenly hit me in my mind. The

thought just came into my head. I don't have a family anymore. I don't have anyone to love me, and it was my fault. I decided to do something drastic.

I looked for the tallest building. I climbed to the top. Every step that I took would make me want to do it more and more.

** Blossom POV**

Me and the girls were doing our nightly patrol of the city, making sure that nothing was out of place, and that nothing funky was going on.

"Ok, girls, I think that we should call it a day."

"Oh , come on! We haven't gotten any action at all this week!" Said Buttercup.

"Uh, it's only Tuesday."

"Yeah! That's two days, three if you're counting Sunday!"

"Well you can't expect to get action everyday."

We start flying home. I'm ready to get home and get into bed and relax.

"Uh, girls, who is that." Bubbles asked us.

We looked to where she was pointing. Indeed, there was a little kid on the ledge of a skyscraper.

"Who could let a little kid on top of a building that size at this hour?"

We started making our way towards the child.

** Johnathan POV**

I was on the ledge, ready to jump. Still feeling no emotions.

'I'm sorry mom,'

'I'm sorry dad,'

'And I'm sorry Seth."

I built up the courage. I was ready. I jumped.

**Blossom POV**

"We should go investigate what's going on."

"It's probably nothing. Let's just go home." Said Buttercup.

"There is literally a kid probably younger than us by himself on top of a skyscraper. That's not normal."

"Fine."

We all look back, and see something we will never unsee. We saw the kid jump off.


	3. update

I know my chapters are short. Im new, and its hard for me to create stories based on visualization. But I will try to make them longer,i promise


	4. Chapter 3

**Blossom POV**

I wasnt sure what was going on at first. I was kinda in shock as I watched him fall. Ive never seen anything like that before.

I regained consciousness when my sisters darted towards the falling child. My mind snapped back into place, and I darted towards the kid too.

I kept mumbling to myself, "Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ..." I wasnt scared we weren't going to get there in time. I knew we were. I was just terrified of the moment. I've never seen anyone even attempt to commit suicide in this city.

**Johnathan POV**

I've never been so exhilerated in my life. I felt like I was flying. I felt free. Almost giddy. I could finally kiss this worthless and terrible life goodbye.

**Blossom POV**

We were approaching the kid fast. Bubbles was in a hurry. So was Buttercup. Seems like they haven't seen anything like this either.

Buttercup put her arms out and caught the kid. He was a boy, not even our age, and he looked suprised, which is normal for people who have never seen us, but his eyes were filled with pure sorrow.

**Johnathan POV**

**"_For pretty much the rest of the story"_**

I was falling, knowing soon I would be erased from this earth. I would go out with a bang. Or splat, depending on how I hit the ground. But all of a sudden, I stopped. I stopped falling. My eyes were already closed, as I was getting ready for impact. I opened them, and I saw that I was in the arms of a little girl. She had a blue dress on, blue eyes, and she had blonde hair with pig tails, and I saw two orher little girls too one with a pink dress and pink eyes, and one with a green dress and green eyes. I was dreaming. Or hallucinating, I had to be. I pinched myself.

...

I felt the pain. I wasnt dreaming.

I heard of some superheroes living in Townsville, but I didnt know they were little girls.

I said to them, "Hey, can you drop me? I'm not worth saving. Go rescue someone who actually deserves to be alive."

They said nothing.

We started descending towards the ground.

I said to them, " Please... Please just let me die."

The girl carrying dropped me when we reached the ground, and they looked at each other with concern and empathy in their eyes.


	5. Update 2

Yay, finally, a chapter where you can scroll down. But seriously, They will start getting longer.

Btw, for the rest of the story, Johnathan will be kinda like the narrator, so don't bash me for changing the way the story is being told.


	6. Chapter 4

"What the hell were you thinking?" The green eyed girl yelled to me.

My mind wasn't working straight. "I...I..."

The pink eyed girl spoke too, " What on earth provoked you to try and do that?

"Look...I..."

The blue eyed girl just stood there, doing nothing.

The pink eyed girl spoke up again. "Were you being forced to do it?"

"We gotta have answers, dude." said the green eyed girl.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Was all I could say. I truly didn't wanna talk about it.

"Don't you have parents that we can call?" Asked the pink eyed girl.

"No." I said.

"We can get you a phone to call your parents with." She said

"There's no point."I told her.

"Well why not?"

I let out a soft sigh.

"My parents are dead."

There was an awkward silence after I said that. No one knew what to say.

The blue eyed girl decided to speak up.

"Oh, we're sorry, what happened to them?"

I started tearing up after she asked that.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer right now." Said the pink eyed girl.

"Well then what do we do with him?" the green eyed girls asked the other two.

The three sat there, thinking.

"Why don't we take him back to our house?" The pink eyed girl asked.

"Well, I guess we can probably get answers from him there." Said the green eyed girl.

I wasnt sure how I thought about this. They would stop me if I tried to kill myself, so I guess I had nothing else to do other than go with them.

The pink eyed girl picked me up. "Hold on. We're gonna go pretty fast."


	7. Chapter 5

When she said we were gonna go fast, I didnt think she meant that fast. By the time we lifted off, we were already miles away. It looked like we were on a suburb of sorts.

Their house was plain white. It had three top windows on the top floor, and a big one on the first floor.

"This is our home. Oh by the way, I'm Blossom." Said the pink eyed girl.

"Buttercup." Said the green eyed girl.

"Bubbles." Said the blue eyed girl. Well now I know their names. That's good, I guess.

They led me inside.

A man, who looked like he was in his late thirtys, maybe early fortys, walked up to us. He was dressed in a lab coat.

"Hi girls, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." The man said to them, not seeming to notice my presence. (Like I'm suprised)

"Oh hey, whos this?" he finally asked.

"Professor, this is Johnathan, and he just tried to kill himself." Blossom told him.

Professor? That's his name?

"Oh my god, why would he try to do that?" He asked.

"Well... his parents are dead, and... we can't get him to come out with what happened. So that's why we're turning on to you." Buttercup told him.

"Do you think you can help us?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, Ive dealt with situations where people dont wanna talk about what happened... and I built a machine but..."

A machine? What is this guy a scientist, ir an engineer? I cant tell.

"It hasnt been used in 20 years."

"We'll have to take our chances." Said Blossom.

"Well...okay..." said Professor.

"Come."

He started leading us down the hall. I wasnt sure what to expect, but I just kept walking with them.

We went up to a door way leading to a basement.

"Now, Johnathan, this device is going to enable the girls to see your memories. Good and bad. So they will be able to see the day your guardians passed."

I kept my head down. I didnt really feel comfortable with this.

The professor ducked down to my level, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look Johnathan, I know that it's hard to talk about, let alone reveal, some things. But we're here to help you. But in order to do that, we need to know what happened. Understand?" I still didn't really feel comfortable with this, but I slowly nodded anyway.

He led us to a machine, it was awfully small.

"Now Johnathan, I need you to enter this capsule." I felt really uncomfortable, but I entered anyway.

He started strapping me in, and attatching things to me. I kept getting more and more nervous.

I started to tear up. Not because of the machine, but because of what they were about to see.

Bubbles came over to me, and hugged me, and it wasn't just an empty hug, it was a sympathetic, caring hug.

"Johnathan, it's ok. We're here to help you." She said to me calmly.

I haven't had anyone hug me like this since last year.

She broke the hug and went back to her sisters.

"And... all done. Ok Johnathan, you're all set." the professor said.

"Ok girls, now all I need you to do is lean back on this tilted wall." He told the girls.

They did as he said, and leaned on the wall.

The professor strapped them in, and put dome sort of helmets on them.

"Ok, this is how the machine works, the electromagnetic waves that are transmitted from Johnathans brain will transfer over to yours. In case you don't know, memories are triggered by emw's, and if we transfer them to your brains, you will be able to see them."

**Author note: I don't actually know if this is true. Im just trying to make him sound scientific, so don't try to correct me.**

I wasnt sure how I felt. My brain wasnt working correctly.

"Ok, Im gonna count down from 10."

I wasnt sure how to feel.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

I dont feel comfortable showing this.

"2."

I have to stay strong. They're just trying to help.

"1."

Oh fuck...


	8. Update 3

Look, this story is terrible, I get it. But please believe me, Im trying to make it good. I promise that an upcoming chapter will at least be decent.


	9. Chapter 6

Darkness.

Something that I see all the time, but something that im not used to.

I see darkness in people. I see darkness in this world. I see darkness everywhere.

That's all I could see When he flipped that switch. Complete, total darkness.

Silence.

Something that you don't see. Something that I dont hear a lot, but something Ive gotten used to.

How is it that something that I dont hear a lot, Ive gotten used to?

Those two things were the only things present for five minutes.

Then all of a sudden...

I hear my brother's voice.

That struck me as hard as a truck going 80 miles per hour down a freeway.

But I still see... darkness...

Then, without warning, a scene starts to dissolve in.

I see me and my brother. Playing NBA 2K20.

Im filled with joy. I get overly excited, and I run over to see him. Only to remember that this isnt real. Well, not real at the time. It was real about two months ago, but now its just a flashback.

The scene dissolves into another blanket of darkness. Or maybe nothingness, I cant tell.

Then, it starts fading into another scene, this time, it's my whole family, in the living room.

I wonder what this scene was, since we used to gather all the time, and then I started talking...

"Oh, come on! You got him a brand new gaming PC, but you can't even set up a damn savings account for me to apply for OSU when I get older? This is total bullshit!"

Oh no, not this...

No, please...

"I mean, fuck, all I wanted to do was take a little ride to Citysville to get some help from my friend's uncle. Thats all I wanted. Please, just give me this one chance!"

I remember this now, because this only happened a few days ago.

Then, everything dissolves into nothingness once again.

Then about three minutes later, another scene faded in.

"His building is just down this alley. Come on!"

Then, the moments that changed my life five days ago happened again.

I heard suppressed gunfire, muffled screams, and me.

I looked at myself, and all I saw was just some pathetic, useless little shit, who couldnt even gain up the nerve to help his own family. And then, the entire scene made me realize...

This really was all my fault.

I knew it from the start that this was my fault.

My fault that theyre dead.

My fault that theyll never laugh, or cry, or be happy for an eternity.

Then I started thinking...

Maybe killing myself was the answer.

I dont deserve to live, I dont deserve happiness, I dont deserve family, or friends, or any kindness from anyone.

I deserve to die.

Then, I feel something touch me, and I start falling.

Falling into oblivion.

And then, right before I hit the ground...

Poof

Im back to reality.

I see the girls, and I see Professor Utonium.

All of them were staring at me with sorrow and sympathy in their eyes.

I spoke.

"Theres the answer for you! It was my fault that they were murdered! It was my fault that they wont get to experience joy anymore! For tge past few days, thats all that was in my mind! I dont deserve your help, or sympathy, so just do yourself a favor and just let me die!"

I bolted through the door.

"Johnny, wait!" I heard the girls yell. But I didn't listen.

I ran out the door as fast as I could. I ran into thw night. Then, suddenly, I hear a zooming figure behind me, and before I knew it,I was on the ground.

Why couldnt they just take a hint? I want to die. I deserve it. I dont deserve their sympathy.

One of the girls picked me up, and in a second, I was back in the white house.

By then, I was already bawling my eyes out. I wanted to die. I truly did.

Blossom was holding me in her arms, as Bubbles and Buttercup huddled around.

Blossom was close to crying, and so were Buttercup and Bubbles.

Blossom kissed me on the forehead, shushing me, telling me that it's ok.

I couldnt stop crying. It was like I had absolutely no control over my emotions.

Bubbles and Buttercup came in, and put their arms around us.

I have never been given this much love by anyone since whenI was three.

Then, the professor came in the room and said,

"Johnny, why dont you come up to the girls room with us. Theres something we should talk about."


	10. Serious Update

**Hey, what's up guys**** I'm back. I know. It's been a while. But hear me out. I have reasons I haven't been updating.****1\. School. It's been really stressing me out, and I really haven't had time to update.****2\. I'm into a new fandom. This one is a little more widespread, and i've been interested in it before. _The Loud House__!_ Yep!****_"Ah shit. Here we go again."_****_No more __Powerpuff Girls._****Expect a new story in the next month. I'm making this one special. ;)**


End file.
